


My Only One

by wangssmile



Category: GOT7
Genre: CEO Jackson Wang, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, little bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangssmile/pseuds/wangssmile
Summary: Where you're CEO Jackson Wang's girlfriend, and today is your two year anniversary.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted by me on Tumblr, check it out!  
> https://wangssmile.tumblr.com/post/158081714136/my-only-one-f

I entered the company building calmly, watching everything as I reached the receptionist counter.   
Me and Jackson were going to get some dinner after his work, for our two years anniversary. I was going to wait for him until he was done, as he is the CEO of Wang Enterprises.

“Hey!” I said to Nayeon, my friend and receptionist.   
“Hi! Coming to see Mr. Wang?”   
“Yep. It’s our anniversary today and we are going to have dinner.” I motioned to my outfit. “What do you think?”

I wasn’t wearing anything too fancy. Jeans, boots, a long sleeve shirt and a warm coat, as it was winter and cold outside. My hair was falling in loose curls along my back, and my makeup was light, my cheeks and nose red from the low temperature.

“You’re beautiful as always.” we giggled. “You can go.”   
“Alright. Thank you, Nayeonie!”

I pushed the button for the elevator, and in a few seconds I was in. I pushed the button for Jackson’s office, and some floors later, my father-in-law entered the elevator.

“We need to give this to them as soon as poss- Y/N!” he said smiling.  
“Hi, Mr. Wang.” I saw, a little bit shy.   
“You know you don’t have to call me that. Please, call me Rick.” I smiled back at him. “So, what brings you here?”   
“I’m waiting for Jackson. It’s our anniversary today.”  
“Congratulations! It’s been a long time right?”  
“Two years.”   
“Oh my. You know, my wife and I got married after this time. Maybe the same thing happens to you both.” He winked at me and left the elevator.

He was trying to say something? I’m not going to create any expectations, so they don’t get smashed later.   
I finally reached the last floor, and walked towards the big hall, desperate to see my boyfriend.  
I looked to his assistant, and she wasn’t Dahyun anymore. Strange.

“Hello.” I said to her.   
“Good evening, how can I help you?”   
“I’m here to see Jackson.” She looked at me with shock when I said his first name.   
“Wait a moment. Name?"   
“Y/N.” She called him, and he quickly answered.   
“You can enter.”   
“Thank you,” I narrowed my eyes to see the name written in the plaque. “Seulgi.”

I opened the door, and Jackson was standing up, hands in pockets, facing the big window and observing the city of Seoul in the end of the afternoon.   
I leaned towards him, and back hugged him, inhaling his scent.

“Hey.” He said, holding my hands and turning around to face me. He gave me a peck in the lips. “How are you?” He asked caressing my cheek.   
“Good. And you?”   
“Good. You’re early.”   
“I know. I wanted to spend some more time with you, if that’s possible.” I smiled.  
“Well,” he said looking at his watch. “I have to sign some documents in a couple of minutes and then we can go.”   
“Okay.”

I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, he was signing the papers. I sat down in a sofa at the end of the office, scrolling through my phone while waiting for him.   
He pushed a button in his desk, and Seulgi entered the office.

“Here are the papers.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Can you shut everything down for me, today? I’m leaving now.”   
“Okay.”  
I looked at Jackson gathering his things, when Seulgi suddenly asked him something.  
“I-um… I was wondering if, maybe,” she started playing with her hair. “we could grab something to eat tonight.”   
“I can’t, I’m sorry. I have some celebrations to do with my girlfriend today.”   
“Girlfriend?”   
“Yes, the girl sitting right there.” I waved at her and he turned to me. “You ready, jagiya?” I nodded. “Oh, and don’t forget about the meeting tomorrow, Seulgi.”

He grabbed my hand, and we left the office, a smile on my face as he held my hand tight.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://wangssmile.tumblr.com/post/159047660506/my-only-one-part-2-f

“Why you can’t tell me where we’re going?” I asked.

“Because it’s a surprise. Now calm down, please. I’m driving.” He answered with a smirk.

“Who’s your new secretary?” I blurted out of nowhere.

“Who? Seulgi?” I nodded. “She’s just covering for Dahyun.”

“What happened with her?”

“She’s sick. Why are you asking this? You didn’t like her?”

“She was throwing herself at you.”

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Jackson chuckled.

 

I gave him a playful slap in his arm, laughing as I did it. I knew that there was no reason for me to be jealous, or to be afraid that Jackson was going to leave me for anyone else, and this might sound a little possessive, but I just didn’t like other people flirting with boyfriend.

He drove for not too long, until we arrived at the destiny. I soon remembered. Our first date. I looked to Jackson, and he had this beautiful and happy smile on his face. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

 

“C’mon, we have reservations.” He said and led us to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Jackson didn’t moved his eyes from me once, since we started eating dessert. I checked myself at least three times to see if there was anything wrong, and there wasn’t. The looks he gave me made me blush like it was our first date, and it made me feel like I was sixteen again.

 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“You’re beautiful, that’s it.” I blushed and started laughing awkwardly.

 

We finished our dinner, and after a little argue of who was paying the bill – with Jackson winning, like always – we went to have a walk at a park nearby. We walked with linked arms, laughing at every funny story about us that we could remember. We saw other people looking at us smiling, other envious, but that didn’t ruin our mood. After a long time walking in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, Jackson spoke.

 

“I love you.” Jackson stopped in his tracks, and I stopped too.

“I love you too.”

 

I went in front of him, my hands traveling to the back of his neck, and his hands on my waist, bringing us close. He leaned in, his lips brushing against mine. A sweet kiss, full of meaning and feelings. My hands got out of neck, and felt something in his pocket.

 

“What’s that?” I asked.

“I know that we agreed with no gifts, but-“

“Jack-“

“Listen. I know that we agreed with no gifts, but this one is special.” He stated smiling at me like an idiot again. “Get the box out.”

 

I reached his pocket again, and got the small box out. It was a velvet box. A small, blue, velvet box. When I saw it, I remembered what his father said to me at the elevator earlier, that he proposed to Jackson’s mother at their two year anniversary. _Oh my God, was this really happening?_

 

“Give it to me.” I looked up at him, my eyes getting watery. I handed to him, and got down on his knee, opening the box, revealing a delicate and the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Silent tears went down my face, and I could see some people getting around us, curious to see what was going on. “Y/N, you know I was never that good with words, but I will try anyway. Two years ago, I started dating the most beautiful, the smartest, and the cutest girl I’ve ever seen and met. I could say ‘I love you’ every day, and still I wouldn’t be able to show you all my love. That’s why I’m asking if you want to hear me saying how much you mean to me during the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Y/N?”

 

I couldn’t say anything. The word I was trying to say wasn’t getting out, and I was trembling like hell. I opened my mouth trying to say something, and finally I was able to say something that was similar to a “yes”. He got up, and placed the ring on my ring finger, kissing hand after, pulling me for a kiss right after. I could hear people clapping, but I didn’t want to get out of that perfect moment with Jackson. I was so happy, that I wasn’t able to get the smile out of my face.

 

“You are making me feel bad.” I said, and saw Jackson get confused. “I didn’t get anything for you.”

“It’s okay. I have you and that’s the greatest gift of all.” He kissed my forehead. “ _You are my only one, Y/N, and always will be._ ”


End file.
